


Go (To) Set (Kill) a (a) Watchman (Mockingbird)

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Nostalgia, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie si sente protetta nel suo angolo di mondo: nessuno la disturba o ne reclama la presenza in modo particolare, è solo una delle tante sentinelle lassù nel suo Cielo.<br/>Eppure sa c’e qualcosa che non quadra, qualcosa che ha dimenticato in un passato lontano fatto di parka blu e jeans gialli a zampa di elefante.</p><p>***</p><p>Dal testo:<br/>Magari si fermava a contemplare campi di grano, fischiettando vecchi motivetti – qualcuno la etichettava come pazza, ma forse era solo la calura estiva.<br/>Dopo che uccisero l’usignolo, hanno messo la sentinella – sempre vigile, attenta, materna e, in qualche modo, immortale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go (To) Set (Kill) a (a) Watchman (Mockingbird)

**Go (To) Set (Kill) a (a) Watchman (Mockingbird)**

Le piaceva l’estate nel suo Cielo: era frizzante, poteva mettersi il vestitino bianco in tulle e poteva ascoltare il violino della signora Utemeyer.  
La sua villetta era un porto sicuro: poteva correre per le stanze vuote e Holly l’avrebbe seguita, non curandosi delle vesti ormai lerce.  
A ogni porta del Paradiso c’era una sentinella e Susie Salmon era una di queste, ma lei era anche l’usignolo che canticchia per il sentiero.  
Magari si fermava a contemplare campi di grano, fischiettando vecchi motivetti – _qualcuno la etichettava come pazza, ma forse era solo la calura estiva._  
Dopo che uccisero l’usignolo, hanno messo la sentinella – _sempre vigile, attenta, materna e, in qualche modo, immortale._  
Distendendosi sotto un albero, chiudeva gli occhi immaginando Norristown e l’America in generale: sembrava un’eremita, i capelli biondi come un alone divino tutt’attorno.  
Le piaceva quel periodo dell’anno, pur di dimenticare l’inverno.  
Persone di ogni età le chiedevano consiglio – _sai,_ _se fossi_ viva  _avresti l’età di mia madre._ _  
_ Da quarantadue anni ne ha quattordici e possiede una Polaroid, delle istantanee e un sogno infranto – _riuscite a vedermi?_


End file.
